A Broken Wilson
by FranklinPuppers
Summary: Wilson is abused by his newest wife, House reacts. Warning: domestic violence and the aftermath of such...No slash, just friendship. This is my first fan fic.Haven't written anything since my high school creative writing class. Disclaimer:No Own. Complete
1. Chapter 1

Dr Gregory House carefully studied the piece of paper in his hand. He couldn't believe it had been five months and this was the first time Wilson had invited him over to his new apartment. Sure latest Mrs. Wilson was hot but not that hot. She was built like an Amazon…personally House didn't understand why Wilson would want to be with a woman who could most likely throw him around like a ragdoll. Unless little Jimmy is kinkier than he let on. Or he was just lonely after losing Amber and latched on to the first thing that came his way.

House grinned to himself as he pulled up in front of the brick building. He would never admit it but he had really missed his long time friend. He limped up to the door and rang the bell.

"House!" James Wilson threw open the door.

House started to say something but froze when he noticed the huge bruise around his friend's eye. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Nice to see you too House." Wilson smiled. "And thanks for the concern. I just slipped and knocked it on the counter. Clumsy me, stupid really."

"Well you look like hell." House tried to smile back. Since when was Jimmy clumsy? Stupid sometimes, but never clumsy. Had he started drinking? "Well are you going to stand there grinning like an idiot or are you going to let me in?"

"No I just thought I'd invite you over and then slam the door in your face." Wilson rolled his eyes as he moved to let House through the door. "Pretty nice huh? Beats a hotel room anyway."

"What did you do, hire one of those girlie decorators?" House looked around at the girlie decor. If he didn't know better he would have never guessed that Wilson lived here. There was no sign of any of his hobbies or favorites.

"Lindsey did this all herself." Wilson looked around nervously. "She's at work till 7. You're going to have to leave before she gets home."

"I only met the women twice. I didn't even speak the second time. How can she hate me already?" House pretended to look hurt.

"She doesn't hate you." Wilson protested. "She just likes it quiet when she gets home from…." Wilson paused. There was a sound of a car pulling up in front of the apartment. "Shit. That would be Lindsey home early. You're going to have to leave. I'm sorry House. We'll hang out soon. I promise."

"Honey?" A sharp female voice came from the doorway.

"Errr…in here." Wilson sounded nervous. He stared at the ground like a child caught misbehaving as his wife entered the room. "Lindsey you remember House? He was just leaving."

"I see." Lindsey shot a look that could have broken glass at House. "Why don't you show him to the door James? No need to be rude."

"Oh yes, of course." James looked desperately at House as if to say _just follow me quietly ok?_ "Er, this way House. Thanks for stopping by." Wilson walked so quickly to the door that House had a hard time keeping up.

"What the hell what that all about?" House hissed in a low voice. Wilson just shrugged. "Well I know when I am not wanted. Thanks for the visit Jimmy."

"Bye House." Wilson opened the door and practically shoved his friend out to the street. House stood there confused for a few minutes before heading to his car. He shrugged to himself. The new Mrs. Wilson must be great in bed.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Dr House?" House looked up. Dr Cameron stood there looking worried.

"Busy." House pretended to look at a stack of papers. He looked back up. Cameron was still standing there. House signed. "What is it? I am not taking on some charity chase from the ER."

"Dr Wilson came in last night with a broken arm. It was a bad break. Is he ok?"

"Wilson broke his arm?" House studied Cameron carefully. Cameron nodded. House got up and shoved Cameron aside.

"Where are you going?" Cameron yelled after him. The diagnostician didn't even turn around.

"Wilson?" House threw open the door to Wilson's office. The oncologist sat there with his casted arm resting on the desk. "A pink cast? Really? I would have pegged you as more of a purple guy."

"Hi House. I am kind of busy. I'll meet you for lunch ok?" Wilson didn't even look up from the desk.

"And then you're going to explain what happened to your arm? And why my best friend didn't even tell me he was injured?"

Wilson scoffed. "Because you would have been full of sympathy. I'm fine. I'm here and I am still paying for you lunch. See you later House."

House limped out of the office. He couldn't help but feel a tiny bit hurt…no mad. Jimmy couldn't hurt him. But he should have called and told him what happened. What if the break turned out to be something that required a diagnostician and his team? House sighed. When would Wilson ever figure out the rule of Bros before Hos?

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So what do you think?" Kutner looked expectedly at his boss.

"What would make someone not tell his best friend about an injury? Someone he had known and trusted for years?" House stared at the ceiling.

"Does this have anything to do with the patient?" Thirteen rolled her eyes. House had been distracted all day. The patient wasn't even male. She was a four year old girl.

"No. And I am late for lunch. Run whatever tests will make Wendy all better and report back to me when you find something."

"Cindy" Thirteen sighed.

"Whatever. Cindy is a stupid name." House stalked off to the cafeteria. He quickly spotted Wilson sitting at a table with two trays of food sitting in front of him. At least he had remembered lunch. "Wilson!"

"House!" Wilson waved his good arm. As House took the seat across from his friend he could see a few new bruises had joined the black eye on Wilson's face.

"So disgruntled ex-wife? Rouge chimpanzee? Too much rough sex?" House tried to look Wilson in the eye but Wilson looked down at this plate.

"It was nothing ok? Please drop it." Wilson began to study his salad closely, poking at it with his fork.

"A broken arm and a bunch of bruises are nothing?" House slammed his fork onto the table. "Why won't you tell me what happened?"

Wilson let out a short, bitter laugh. "Since when did you care? I paid for your lunch. Listen, I have patients to see. I don't have time for this."

"Wilson…" House began as the oncologist got up to leave.

"Drop it House. I'll see you around." House sat there and watched Wilson disappear into the crowd.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Tick tock tick_. House lay in bed staring at his alarm clock. Not even Vicodin could help him sleep. Why wouldn't Wilson just tell him what happened? Sure he would probably mock him about it but House would tease Wilson no matter what was going on in his life. That never stopped his best friend from spilling his guts before. House tried to close his eyes. _RINNNGG._

"Shit." House limped into the living room. Maybe Wilson had decided to stop being an idiot. No such luck. "Cuddy you better be calling to tell me you are naked on my front porch."

"House, its Wilson. He needs you at the hospital."

"Tell him to call someone else. Cancer patients are too boring to…"

"House, Wilson needs you because he is a patient in the ER…" House hung up the phone before Cuddy could finish. Wilson was hurt.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Get out of the way. Cripple coming through." House shoved his way through the ER. "Where the hell is Wilson?" He yelled at no one in particular.

"House!" Cuddy came rushing up to him. "Thank god you're here."

"Yes. Thank god. Now where the hell is Wilson?" House limped after Cuddy hoping she was leading the way to his best friend. When she stopped and pulled back a curtain House almost dropped his cane in shock. Wilson was hooked up to a ventilator and his face was black and blue. Both of his arms were now in casts and so was his right leg. "Wilson? What the hell happened?"

Cuddy shook her head. "A neighbor called the cops when they heard fighting. The cops found him on the floor like this and called an ambulance. He was awake when they brought him in but he was in so much pain that we knocked him out."

House stood there a minute trying to digest what Cuddy had just told him. He slowly ran his tongue across his lips. "Home robbery?"

"We don't know. He was alone and refused to talk." Cuddy wiped a tear from her face. "The police think it was the wife…Wilson's wife. The EMTS found a lot of old, untreated injuries as well as the broken arm from the other day."

"That bitch." House growled in a low voice.

"House, Wilson needs you to be here for him…"

"That bitch!" House growled again. "Who could do this to Wilson? He is like a goddamn kitten…a sweet, warm, cuddly little kitten wouldn't hurt a fly! He cries over Lifetime movies and hurt puppies on Animal Planet! He can't even stay mad at me! He's a goddamn stuffed animal! Who the hell could hurt him like this?"

"House, calm down. We don't even know for sure what happened. Please just try to be here for Wilson when he wakes up ok?" House frowned at Cuddy. "Please?"

House nodded. Cuddy smiled sadly and left House alone with the unconscious Wilson. House was torn. He wanted desperately to walk over to the bed and say something comforting to his friend. To stroke his hair and say that everything was going to be ok. But that would be a lie. House finally settled for sitting in a chair near the bed and watching Wilson's chest rise up and down until the older man finally drifted off to sleep.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Dr House?" Cameron gently shook her former boss. "Are you awake?"

"I am now. Get your hands off of me." House snarled. His back and neck were stiff from sleeping sitting up in the chair. "Wilson?"

"House." A hoarse whisper came from the bed.

"Why didn't you wake me up sooner?" House growled at Cameron.

"I did…I mean I woke you as soon as soon as we were sure he could come off of the ventilator. And you are scary. Especially when you first wake up." Cameron shuffled quickly out of the curtained off area.

"House. You're here." Wilson whispered.

"Of course I'm here, you idiot. Where do you think I'd be when my best…er…lunch ticket is in the ER? On vacation?" House's words were harsh but he smiled softy at Wilson.

"It hurts." Wilson closed his eyes.

"Cameron probably gyped you on your pain meds. Let me adjust them." House messed with a few of the tubes hooked up his friend. "There. Better?" Wilson nodded. "Good. Now go back to sleep."

"House?"

"Yes?"

"Are you going to stay? I'm sorry…."

"Don't sweat it. Cuddy can't rope me into clinic duty if I am here watching over you right?"

"Right" Wilson was still in a lot of pain but gave House as small smile of relief before drifting off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you everyone who gave all of the lovely reviews...very awesome =) Once again no own.

"House, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Dr. Cuddy stood hands-on-hips in the doorway.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" House countered as he dropped a large floral arrangement into the trash. "They were blocking the TV."

"Well I didn't have Wilson moved to a private room so you could watch TV. If this is how you are going to behave then you can report to the clinic…."

"Wilson has asthma" House mumbled, staring at the floor.

"Come again?" Cuddy rolled her eyes.

"Wilson. Has asthma. All these stupid flowers could set off an attack. Look, I saved all the cute little cards in a nice little pile on the dresser. I even saved the stupid cutesy vase that some dying kid's parents sent up." House motioned to a stack of little papers and a Curious George vase on the dresser.

"So throwing the flowers around and sending pollen flying through the air was for Wilson's own good?" Cuddy sighed.

"I was going to tie the bag closed and throw it in the hall." House muttered defensively.

"Okay, well I am sure the nursing staff will appreciate that House. Thanks for being so considerate." Cuddy turned to leave; grabbing the trash bag as she went.

"Cuddy? Can you…er…do me a favor?" House began to focus his gaze to the floor again, shifting his weight from foot to foot like a nervous child.

"What is it?" Cuddy sighed again. "I am not showing you or Wilson my boobs."

"Er…take this" House handed his boss a wad of cash from his pocket, his voice barely above a whisper "And go buy Wilson some hideously cute stuffed…thing. Make sure to put both of our names on the card, yours first. So he will think it is from you and you just added my name on."

"You want me to buy Wilson a present from you? Then pretend it is from me…to make you look like an ass?" The Dean of Medicine puzzled.

"Yup. Now get out. Before Wilson wakes up." Cuddy raised an eyebrow at House before leaving the room. House sat back down in the chair next to his friend's bed. God he was getting soft. Wanting to buy Wilson some sort of stupid toy, as if that would make things all better.

"House?" Wilson's eyes opened slowly.

"Hey there Sleeping Beauty." House said sarcastically. "Welcome back to the land of the living."

"Did they move me?" Wilson looked around the room confused.

"Yeah. They wanted to wake you but I told them you would just bitch about the room not having an ocean view…and no one wanted to volunteer that magical kiss."

Wilson gave a weak chuckle. He looked down at his two casted arms. "I'm kind of hungry but it looks like logistics are against me. Maybe we could call a nurse?" His voice sounded hopeful but House could also hear the pain and embarrassment.

"Wilson, do you know where those nurses have been?" House pretended to grimace "With Chase and Foreman, that's where. I told Cuddy getting the boys neutered would make them better house pets but she just wouldn't listen. Luckily I happen to have lackeys that are just dying to serve my every whim. And bring you lunch too." House grinned devilishly at his incapacitated companion. He hoped the silly banter was raising Wilson's spirits or at the least providing a distraction from the pain. Not that he cared. He just didn't want to hear Wilson whine…that was it.

"But how will I?" Wilson began. House shot him a look that clearly said _shut up and don't over think this._ "Umm…hurray for lackeys?"

"You bet. Especially hot ones." House leered as Thirteen entered the room.

"Why did you page? Wilson isn't our patient." Thirteen gave Wilson a sympathetic glance before shooting House dirty look.

"No but I am your boss. And I am telling you to go get me, your boss, and Wilson, your boss's sidekick, some lunch from the cafeteria. One Rueben, dry no pickles, for me and sick people food for Gimpy over there. And two sodas with straws. Think you can handle that?"

"Yes boss." Thirteen grumbled. She gave House a mock salute and stomped out of the room. House quickly flicked on the TV before Wilson could ask any more questions and pretended to be engrossed in Judge Judy until Cuddy entered the room with a tray of food balanced on each hand and a large bear tucked under her arm.

"House I let you hire a team so they could treat patients not run your errands. Here." She slid a tray containing House's favorite sandwich on the table next to the chair he was sitting in. "Here you go." Her voice softened as she moved the overbed table and gently set a tray of food in front of Wilson then sat the bear at the end of the bed.

"Who's this?" Wilson nodded at the bear. He flinched as he tried to sit up. Cuddy quickly pushed a button and moved the bed into a more upright position.

"A gift. From House and me." Cuddy looked hopefully at House.

"Putting my name on the tag doesn't make me a gift giver." House put on his best irritated face. "Wilson knows I only buy him food…so I could steal it from him. Or porn, so I could steal it from him."

"Sure." Cuddy frowned. "I'm leaving now. No more having your fellows run errands. And call a damn nurse so Wilson can eat?" She smiled at Wilson "Rest up. And call me if you need anything, ok?"

House made a face at Cuddy's back as she left the room. "Perfect. Soup." House took the soda straw from his tray and stuck it in Wilson's soup. "Drink up there Gimpy. You want to grow up big and strong right?" House tried to ignore the grateful look on his friend's face. After all, he had only stuck a straw in some soup.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After lunch Wilson had quickly fallen to sleep. House channel surfed while trying to keep one eye on his sleeping friend. He was still full of anger at the sight of his battered companion. Lying in the hospital bed Wilson looked helpless as the kitten House often compared him to. Dr James Wilson should never look like that. It was not fair…it was Wilson for god's sake. Protector of bald, sickly children and sarcastic limping diagnosticians everywhere. Not that the diagnosticians needed annoying oncologists hovering over them. But it was Wilson and it was not fair.

"House?" The Dean of Medicine's voice came from the hall. "Your team needs you upstairs. Now."

"Yes slave driver." House turned off the TV and left the room as quietly as possible.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"What the hell Cuddy?" House's voice boomed down the hall. "It that your idea of a joke? Making a cripple leave his injured friend's bed side to hobble all the way upstairs for nothing?" He paused as he realized Wilson was no longer alone in his room. He could see the police uniforms through the glass window.

"I'm sorry House." Lisa Cuddy's voice was soft and sad. "I needed you to leave the room. I didn't want you to make a scene and upset Wilson."

"Are they talking to him about what that bitch did to him?" House's voice was filled with anger. "Don't you think he will want…someone? So he isn't alone? Maybe…I don't know…someone who he has known for years? Like a friend, maybe?"

"Yes House…a friend. Someone who would be caring and understanding and supportive. Who he has known for years. Unfortunately I couldn't find anyone like that." Cuddy spat bitterly. "The last thing Wilson needs right now is you mocking him and making snarky comments in front of the police. Now sit here and wait. And for the love of Christ try to be human when you go back into that room."

"Making snarky comments and mocking are pretty much the same idea." House snipped. He slowly lowered himself into a chair in the hallway and waited. As the police left the room one of the officers whispered to Cuddy. Cuddy mumbled something back and gave the officer a sad smile. House could tell something was not right. He waited for the group to get further down the hall. "What the hell happened in there?"

"Wilson won't tell them what happened. He says he can't remember." Cuddy stared at Wilson, who was curled on his side facing the wall, through the glass.

"What? Why?" House was almost yelling. Cuddy shrugged forlornly. "You're the boss. Do something!"

"What do you want me to do House? Call Social Services? He isn't a child. There is nothing I can do. The wife is already calling wanting know what is going on and if Wilson won't press charges there is nothing I can do to stop her from coming here. He is ready to be released in the morning and he will probably go home with her." Cuddy looked at House with tears in her eyes. "There is nothing I can do."

House turned and looked at Wilson through the window. The sight of his friend curled on his side in misery brought back a memory. A memory that had been carefully folded up, tucked away and repressed. A memory of a young boy who lay on his side in that very position, feeling what had to be the very same feelings. _Who did this to you honey? Was it those bullies from school? Mommy can't make this better unless you tell her who did this to you._ Embarrassment, fear, and guilt kept the young boy from telling his mother the truth. From telling her anything.

House understood why Wilson wouldn't talk to the police. Why he wouldn't talk to his best friend, why he kept it a secret. A memory that was being carefully folded up, tucked away and repressed. House took a deep breath and entered the room. He would give Wilson the only support he knew how to give. He would be House and he would stay there in the room with his only friend.


	3. Chapter 3

"I told Cuddy I was gonna have to call the cops if she didn't stop dealing. I didn't know you were involved too." House said to Wilson's back. Wilson was still on his side in a ball of misery. He didn't even look away from the wall when the door had opened. House hoped a joke would lighten the mood a bit. Making jokes was as close to being comforting as House knew how to be. And Wilson was in need of comfort.

"I thought the only one around here who gets cops after them for drug related issues is you." Wilson said to the wall.

"Oh snap! Low blow! That was like a million years ago. Old news. Boring." Well if he couldn't distract Wilson by cheering him up at least he could provide distraction by pissing him off. "At least I don't wear ugly ties?"

"I'm not wearing a tie." Wilson mumbled. He rolled over to face House. "What are you still doing here anyway? Don' you have a patient?"

"Nah. I am letting the ducklings care take care of it. It will give me something to humiliate them about later when they screw it up and have to come running to me for ideas." House tried to grin at Wilson but it came out kind of lopsided. Looking at Wilson's still bruised face and thinking about him going back home with that bitch of a women made House want to yell and break things. He wanted to go down to Cuddy's office and scream at her for not trying harder to help her top oncologist. But Wilson needed him there so he just sat and pretended to smile.

"That face makes you look creepy. I'm going back to sleep." Wilson rolled over and faced the wall again.

As House stared at his best friend's back he began to ponder ways he could help Wilson. He could kill the wife but somehow he didn't think Cuddy would give him approval for that and he couldn't do his job very well from prison. He could break Wilson out of the hospital. This scenario, although not half as fulfilling as killing the wife, has more possibly. Yes, this one just might actually work. He still couldn't get Cuddy's approval but since when did that matter? House picked up his pager and paged Dr Allison Cameron.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"What do you want House? I am not bringing you dinner. Cuddy said…." Cameron looked annoyed.

"From that scowl on your face I'd say you've been learning from Cuddy." House ventured. "No dinner, I need something else from you. When Wilson was admitted into Emergency the other night did you notice who his medical proxy was?"

"Yes. It's still you. Why?" Cameron asked suspiciously. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing." House put on his best I-am-so-innocent face.

"If you weren't up to something we'd be talking in Wilson's room, not in the hall. What do you want House?"

"I want you to help me get Wilson out of here tonight. Before Cuddy lets that bitch take him home and beat on him some more." House's voice filled with anger.

"What? I thought Cuddy called the cops? Why isn't the wife in jail?" A look of outrage that only Cameron could pull of properly spread across the young doctor's face.

"Wilson was too upset to talk. Cuddy should have known better. Look, just help me get him out of here ok? If Wilson doesn't come back to work Cuddy will start sending the dying bald kids to me. I'll make them cry. Cuddy will get pissed and make me spend more time in the clinic where I will make more kids cry. It's a vicious cycle. Not good for me or anyone else involved."

"House I wish I could help but…."

"Help me or I'll tell Chase I slept with you."

Cameron rolled her eyes. "He won't believe you. And even if he did I don't care."

"Fine I'll tell the nursing staff. And yes you do."

"None of the nurses will even get near you let alone talk to you. And no I don't."

House was getting desperate. He had to convince Cameron to help him or she'd rat him out to Cuddy for sure. "You still want that kitten? Help me and I'll convince Chase to let you have a cat. I'll even pick you up a cute little fluffy one, tie a big pink bow around its neck and deliver it to your doorstep personally."

"How did you know I wanted a cat? And where I live?" Cameron's look changed from annoyed to curious. House hoped this meant his new tactic was working.

"I'm psychic. Unfortunately I only use my powers for evil and getting out of clinic duty. Now will you help me or do I have to drown that kitten I bought you?"

"Fine. But I better have that kitten by this weekend or I'll tell everyone you tried to sleep with me but you are so old you fell asleep before anything could happen. And when Cuddy figures out what is going on you better tell her this whole plan was your idea and you blackmailed me into helping."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"How are you going to get him OUT of the car?" The plan seemed to be going smoothly. House had gone back into Wilson's room and slipped his friend a mild sedative. Cameron had filed the discharge papers and gave House Wilson's prescriptions. Then House had convinced Chase that Cuddy had thought up the plan herself so Chase wouldn't think twice about loading Wilson into House's car.

"Don't worry Croc Hunter. The mighty Greg House is tougher than it looks" House tried for a Steve Irwin impression but it came out sounding more like a drunken British man.

"The man is dead, that joke is in poor taste." The Aussie carefully buckled the seatbelt around the unconscious Wilson and pushed the wheelchair the oncologist had been sitting in toward House. "I'm going back inside. Give me a call when you can't get him into your apartment. I can't believe Cuddy is letting you do this. But I think it's great you care so much about your friend."

"I am sorry about the loss of your national hero. And I don't care. I just don't want him to get killed and have to take on some of his patients." House sneered. "Now get lost before Cameron thinks we need help and comes out here. One of you is bad enough." House watched anxiously as Chased walked back across the parking lot before starting the car. Hopefully Cuddy hadn't noticed Wilson was gone yet. House had taped a note to the hospital bed pillow that read: _Plan was all my idea. Blackmailed Cameron into helping. Couldn't stand by and watch Wilson return to that monster. ~Greg_

House sped off into the night quite sure that what he was doing was right. Cuddy could be as mad as she wanted. She would forgive him later, like she always did. Having Wilson safe was worth a few extra clinic hours.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: I rewrote this chapter about ten times and am still not sure if I am satisfied with the end results. The seemly never ending noises from my newest foster puppy can make it hard to concentrate, as well as cause the urge to leave the computer for puppy playtime. Hopefully you all like it okay and it isn't riddled with too many spelling/grammar issues....so without further ado here is Chapter 4. As always no own. just borrowing.

"1..2…." House stood in the rain trying to get himself ready to pull Wilson into the wheelchair. Counting to three was useless. It sure as hell wasn't going to make Wilson any lighter. House sighed. If he couldn't get Wilson inside he was going to have to call Chase or one of the others. House took a deep breath and easily moved Wilson into the chair. Wilson was not supposed to be this light. He must have lost at least 15 pounds from the last time House was forced to play try-and- move-the-unconscious-Wilson. "It's ok. We're home now…."

"House." A sharp voice that could only belong to Dr Lisa Cuddy came from the sidewalk behind him. "What the hell are you trying to pull?" Without waiting for an answer Cuddy shoved her startled employee aside and pushed the chair containing Wilson towards the apartment.

"I don't need your help." House mumbled as he limped along trying to keep up. He unlocked the front door and followed Cuddy inside.

"Like hell you don't. What the hell were you thinking? Stealing a patient from my hospital? And don't try to pin this on Cameron. Your own note said you blackmailed her into helping you. God knows what you said to that poor girl so she would go along with this." As Cuddy chewed out House she carefully moved Wilson over to the couch. "Help me move him will you?"

House moved as quickly as possible across the room. "What the hell was I thinking? What the hell were you thinking? Did you have some big rescue plan you were keeping secret until the last minute?" House helped his boss move Wilson on to the couch and into a semi comfortable position.

"Oh like you have a plan beyond kidnapping? How the hell are you going to take care of Wilson? You can't even take care of your own sorry ass and I know you too well to think you'd let anyone in here to help." Cuddy paused and looked around the apartment. "Where do you keep extra blankets?"

House motioned towards a closet. "Yes because your idea was so brilliant! Let's let Wilson's wife take him home so we can watch as she slowly beats the life out of him! Maybe if we book the funeral now we can get a discount! Give me that!" House snatched the blanket Cuddy had retrieved from the closet out of her hands and carefully spread it over his sleeping friend.

"There were better options, House. Options that won't get you fired."

"Yes watching him suffer is such a great option. Especially for Wilson. And you will never fire me. Hand me that pillow?" House took the pillow and gently propped up Wilson's casted leg.

"House you need…."

"I don't need anything. Now get out! I…we'll be fine." House heard the door open. He turned around. "Thanks for helping me get him in." House whispered to Cuddy's back. Cuddy didn't say anything as she softly shut the door behind her. House heard slight movement behind him.

"House? Where am I? Am I in your apartment?" The meds had worn off and Wilson had woken up, wide eyed and confused. House stared at his friend not knowing what to say. Cuddy had been right. House had no plan beyond getting Wilson out of the hospital to what he considered a safe place.

"Well you said we would hang out soon so I thought…." One look at Wilson's face told House the current approach to the conversation wasn't helping. He decided to go for something more direct. "Look Wilson. I know what's going on. So does Cuddy, Chase, Cameron….everyone you work with. Everyone. It sucks. It's painful, embarrassing and unfair. But it happened and you need to deal with it ."

Wilson said nothing. His eyes dropped to the blanket covering up the cast on his leg. House sat down on the edge of the couch and reached for a phone sitting on the coffee table.

"I am going to call the police. And this time you are going to talk to them. Tell them what happened. So I can…so you can….you need this so you can recover. And this time I will be right here. Not going anywhere." House looked into his friend's brown eyes. They were full of fear and humiliation. A single tear began to slip down Wilson's cheek. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I…I was afraid. That you would call me names…think that I was…was..weak. That I was pathetic. That you would….stop being my…"

"Yes, Wilson." House interrupted sharply. "You know it takes a really weak person to be an oncologist who faces dying people every day without completely losing it. And you have to be super weak to stand being around me for all these years. The only thing that is pathetic is…"House stopped himself. Nothing Wilson had done was pathetic. He knew how Wilson had felt, what he was feeling. And why he had acted the way he did. "You are not weak. Just a lousy dresser who has made some questionable choices in his friends."

Wilson actually managed a small smile. "You will stay with me?"

"Yup."

"What if I want you to leave the room?"

"Just say the word." Wilson nodded. House picked the phone back up and began to dial.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Listening to Wilson tell his story to the police was the most painful thing House had ever been through. More painful than the infarction, more painful than being shot, more painful than losing Stacy. Even more painful than when he had thought he had lost Wilson's friendship forever. How anyone could treat someone as kind, as caring and as sensitive as Wilson with such cruelty and violence was beyond House. True, House himself had hurt Wilson in the past but the majority of these times took place when playful teasing and horseplay had gone a bit too far. And truth be told, House felt like crap anytime he hurt his friend, intentional or not. The more Wilson talked the more House had the sudden urge to break something, hit someone, and vomit all at the same time. He wanted to leave the room and hide from all of the emotions he was feeling. But House had promised he would stay so he did. He only retreated into the bathroom when he thought Wilson needed some privacy in discussing the legal aspects of things, such as filing a restraining order.

"House?"A door closed as the police left the apartment.

"I'll be right there. Just had to pee." House limped back into the living room. Wilson sat on the couch, his eyes red rimmed, nose running. "Aw gross there Jimmy. You got snot all over your face." House figured a return to as normal as possible was what the both of them needed at the moment. House teasing Wilson was as normal as it got for the two of them.

"Well I can't exactly blow my nose with my hands all wrapped up" Wilson sniffed. "Are you going to help or just stand there and taunt me?"

House grinned. "Well taunting is always the more entertaining. But since that couch still smells of your piss I can't very well let it get covered in your snot as well. That would just be nasty." House gently dabbed at Wilson' nose, trying to pretend it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Thanks." Wilson stared down at his casts. "And I only peed on the couch because you stuck my hand in warm water."

"Sure. And my cane broke in half that same day because you sawed half way through it. I'm hungry. Let's eat."

"But I did saw half way through your cane." Wilson looked confused. "And how are we…"

"Just because you can't cook right now doesn't mean we can't eat. Thankfully some genius recently came up with the idea of delivery." House gave Wilson a look. _Don't over think this._

"How clever. I hope the person who came up with this novel concept got a prize of some sort."

The two men watched TV in silence until the food arrived. House hoped his idea for helping Wilson without embarrassing either of them would pan out. The older man scooped some fried rice into a bowl. Sitting back down, he held a spoonful up to Wilson's face the whole time keeping one eye on the TV show and not saying a word. _Please don't say anything Jimmy_ House silently begged. Wilson seemed to catch on and ate several large spoonful of the rice.

"Did you happen to order anything besides fried rice?" Wilson asked hopefully.

"Ungrateful." House said teasingly. "I order you food from the best Chinese place in town and you want something besides rice? Luckily I used your debit card to pay for all of this."

"Typical." Wilson smiled as he took a small bite of the orange chicken hanging of the fork in front of his face. "I'm the one suffering and paying for the food."

"Are you okay?" House dropped the fork. "Do you need your pain meds?" House paused. "Because I don't want to have to hear you whining all night about how much it hurts."

Wilson tried to shake the look of surprise from his face. House didn't normally care about how anyone else was feeling. Not wanting to ruin the moment Wilson quickly recovered. "No, I'm fine. Let's save the good stuff for right before bed."

"Getting stoned and passing out. You know me too well." House smiled at Wilson. Hah! Cuddy was wrong. He could take care of Wilson. They were going to get through this thing the way they always had managed in the past, with jokes, name calling and a large helping of sarcasm.

"Well it looks like I'm going to be sleeping on your couch again." Wilson said quietly.

House held back the jokes about the fourth ex-wives winning you a bonus prize. "Nah, you take the bed. Easier to clean if you pee it." Carefully keeping his eyes on the TV screen House put a comforting hand awkwardly on Wilson's shoulder. Maybe this time was going to take a bit more than name calling and sarcasm. But they would get through it.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry so short . Foster pup is taking up a good chunk of my time. Hope you enjoy. The next chapter should be much longer. =) Once again no own.

"Ouch! House, are you sure you want to do this?" Wilson was being half dragged, half carried down the hall. "I can sleep on the couch you know?"

"Too late…almost there." House's leg was killing him but stubbornness has long since taken over. Wilson's battered body needed a comfy bed, not a lumpy couch. House let out a sigh of relief as they finally reached the bedroom. He practically dropped Wilson onto the unmade bed.

"Thanks" mumbled Wilson. One glance told House his friend was in more pain than he was.

"Open." House ordered. He quickly dropped a pain pill into the other doctor's mouth. "Now swallow. It won't work if you don't. I thought you had to go to med school to be a doctor."

"Some of us like water with our meds." Wilson muttered as he choked down the pill. House watched as Wilson shifted around trying to get comfy. Without saying a word the older doctor carefully covered his friend with a blanket. "My stomach hurts."

"It's just the antibiotics." House said dismissively.

"Ok." Wilson looked up at House, his eyes still full of pain. House could have kicked himself. Here Wilson was covered in bruises and now his stomach was probably killing him and you are dismissing his pain. Just the antibiotics? You might have well have said the pain in his thigh was caused by "just a leg."

House tried to mask the sudden concern in his voice. "How bad?"

"I feel like I might vomit. But nothing feels too hot right now. You're right, it's just the pills." House felt a tiny twinge of guilt. Wilson was writing off the pain because of something he said. Wasn't he always snapping at Wilson for causing him to do the same?

"Do you want an antacid?"House limped over to the night stand and retrieved another pill. Wilson shook his head. "How about a hot water bottle? The heat might feel good." Wilson gave a small nod. "Okay. Be right back."

"Thanks." Wilson mumbled again as House carefully placed the hot water bottle on the oncologist's bruised belly. "Still feel sick but its a bit better."

"Don't puke in my bed." House teased. He turned towards the door and shut off the light.

"Nite House."

"Nite Wilson."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

House sighed as he limped back into the bedroom and set a bowl of warm water on the bedside table. He felt strange sneaking in on his sleeping friend but couldn't come up with a better approach to the problem at hand. House tried not to stare at the bruises covering his friend's body while he pulled off the scrubs Wilson had been wearing since he was admitted into the hospital. The casts on Wilson's arms and legs didn't make it easy.

"You could have complained Jimmy. These things had to be rubbing against the bruises." House couldn't blame Wilson for not saying anything. He knew how humiliating it was to have to ask for help with basic things. "You better not awake up." The last thing House wanted was for Wilson to catch him caring. Oh course he wasn't caring…he just didn't want Wilson to stink up the joint.

House took a rag from warm water bowel and gently began to wipe down his friend. The bruises crossed each other in angry patterns, some dark purple, some old and fading. House found himself having to fight back emotion again. He could only imagine how much it hurt Wilson even to lay there in the bed without the help of pain meds.

"You better not be enjoying this." House grumbled to Wilson's sleeping form. He gently dried Wilson off with a towel. "At least I can get all of those hideous clothes you always left behind out of my closet. Just because I let you use my couch doesn't mean you can leave laundry."

House retrieved a box from the back of the closet. He had planned on wrapping the box and leaving it on Wilson's desk Christmas Eve but it now served a more important purpose. House quickly sorted through the various ties and socks until he found the pair of dark blue sweat pants and the oversized white cotton t-shirt that he had been seeking.

"You better stay asleep." House mumbled as he slid the pants over the cast on Wilson's leg. He quickly redressed his friend and limped out of the room. If Wilson questioned what had happened he would simply tell him that Santa's elf had brought an early Christmas present.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

House was woken by the pain in his leg and a knock at the door. Sleeping on the couch was not working for him. The lumpy couch probably wasn't helping Wilson either.

"No one home." House growled. The front door opened.

"Sorry." Kutner stood in the doorway looking apologetic and hold several bags of groceries. "I just came by to tell you that we cured Cindy. Dr. Cuddy told me to bring groceries. She was afraid you might not be feeding Dr. Wilson."

House rubbed his eyes. "Who is Cindy?"

"The patient you were treating before you left to take care of Wilson. It turns out…."

"Wilson is a grown man. I am not taking care of him." House growled. "And when you get back to the hospital I want everyone to type up a full case report on how you reached this "cure". Except Foreman. Tell him to knock off some of my clinic hours for me. And none of those reports better read the same."

"But how…?"

"Just do it." House realized that his last order made no sense. If everyone worked the same case the reports would read almost identical. But he didn't care. He just wanted Kutner gone. "Out!"

"Bye." Kutner quickly scurried out the door. House looked in the grocery bags. At least Kutner had brought them some decent food.

"House?"

"Coming Goldilocks." House called in a high, squeaky voice. The older doctor grinned at Wilson as he entered the bedroom. "Did the three bears keep you up all night or did you get some rest?"

"I couldn't get comfortable." Wilson groaned as he tried to sit up the rest of the way.

"Should have tried Baby Bear's bed. I've heard it is just right." House joked. Wilson gave his friend a small smile in return. "Do you want to try some porridge?"

"I kind of have to…." Wilson looked down at the covers. House nodded and helped Wilson to the bathroom without saying a word. At least Wilson hadn't brought up the fact that his clothes had changed overnight.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So I have a quick errand to run. I'll be right back." The two men had finished breakfast and Wilson was a comfortable as possible on the couch watching TV. "Will you be okay?"

"Sure. Where are you going anyway?"

"I have to purchase a couch." House made a face at Wilson.

"Fine, don't tell me." Wilson turned back to the TV.

House couldn't bring himself to tell Wilson that he was buying a new couch because he was worried about Wilson's comfort. Of course part of it was because of his own leg. But if that was all it was…no that is what it was. His leg. Of course. He needed a new couch because the old one was killing his leg.

"I'll be back" House said in his best Terminator impression. Wilson rolled his eyes and continued to watch TV.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Can I help you sir?" House ignored the cheery man behind the counter of the furniture store. He limped over to a display of couches. Nothing looked remotely comfortable. He started to hobble back to the entrance when he spotted something in a row of beds.

"I need some help over here!" House bellowed.

"Can I help you sir?"

"Do you deliver?"

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Honey, I'm home!" House gently shook Wilson awake. "Hey Goldilocks, the bears are home. Time to move."

"Aruugh." Wilson moaned.

"Come on Gimpy. Back to bed." House found himself once again half carrying half dragging Wilson into the bedroom.

"What is that noise?" Wilson groused as House deposited him on the bed. "It sounds like a herd of wild elephants."

"Couldn't find trained ones this late in the day. You think Cuddy will be mad I charged them to the hospital? I thought they could keep you company." House gave his best devilish grin.

"House!" Wilson groaned.

"Geeze. Someone is testy today. Hold your horses. I'll be right back." A few minutes later House returned. "Ok, bears are gone. Let's go."

Wilson let House half drag him back into the living room. "I thought you said it was elephants."

"Ta -da." House deadpanned. He motioned at the beautiful new daybed that sat where the old couch used to be. The bed was made up with brand new sheets and a brightly colored comforter.

"House…oh wow. That is…." Wilson looked shocked and happy at the same time.

"Yeah, yeah. Go lay down before you hurt yourself. Now I have my bed back. And don't think I'll ever let you sleep in it again." House helped get Wilson into the new bed. House would never admit it but the smile on Wilson's face made ordering the new bed and the loss of his old couch worth it. Wilson looked comfortable.

"Thanks House." Wilson mumbled happily.

"Don't worry. You can pay me back later." House watched as Wilson drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Time for chapter six =) Hope you enjoy! As always, no own.

"No! Please! Please don't!" House sat upright in bed at the sound of Wilson's distressed cries coming from the living room. The evening had gone pleasantly enough and Wilson had seemed comfortable in his new bed when House left to get some sleep. Obviously the comfort hadn't lasted. House hobbled as quickly as he could without his cane into the dark hallway.

"Wilson? Are you ok?"

"No! Please! I'm so sorry. Please." House quickly switched on the light. Wilson was on the floor next to his bed, flailing wildly in his sleep.

As House got closer he could see the fall had caused Wilson to bloody his nose. "Hey Wilson!" House barked. "Wake up. It's me."

"I'm sorry." Wilson pleaded in his sleep. "I am so sorry." House had to duck to avoid being hit by the casted arm flying at his head.

"Wake up! Wake up damn it!" House ordered. He tried shaking his violently sleeping friend. This caused Wilson to thrash around harder. Tears ran down the sleeping man's face. "Wilson! It's me House! Knock this shit off! Come on!"

Wilson curled himself into as much of a ball as someone with three limbs in casts possibly could manage. He began to sob loudly. "Help. Please."

"Wilson, please wake up." House's voice was softer now. He sat down on the floor next to the shaking ball of misery that Wilson had become. "It's me. It's me buddy. I won't let that bitch hurt you." House hesitantly put a gentle hand on Wilson's shoulder. "Come on wake up."

"Mpphh." Wilson sobbed softly. He was still asleep and still crying but apparently calming down. House moved his hand down to Wilson's upper back and began to massage in slow circles.

"Jimmy." House said gently but firmly. "Wake up." He moved his hand back up to Wilson's shoulder and gave a gentle shake.

Wilson's eyes opened slowly. They were red from crying. "H-house?" He sniffed.

"Hey Goldilocks. You fell out of bed and banged up your face. Your nose looks like you just lost a round to Ali." House let out a sigh of relief. Giving comfort, even to someone who was sleeping, was not his strong suit. Now that Wilson was awake he could go back to his normal, sarcastic self.

"I-I'm okay." Wilson said shakily. "Just a bad dream."

"Nah really? I thought you were dreaming of a vacation in the Bahamas with Cuddy. Wait. That would be a nightmare, wouldn't it? She wasn't wearing a bikini was she?" House tried a fake smile but was still too shaken to do so convincingly. "The prize fighter look doesn't work on you. That blood needs to come off."

"Thanks" Wilson said sheepishly as House helped him back up on the bed. House's leg hurt from being on the floor and he had a sneaking suspicion it wasn't going to go back to the normal level of pain until Wilson's casts came off. House limped into the kitchen and grabbed a warm rag.

"No more fights for you sonny." He said sarcastically as wiped the blood from Wilson's nose. "You are too much of a lover to be a fighter."

"It was the floor's fault." Wilson countered. "It snuck up on me when I tumbled out of bed."

"Don't you go blaming those other kids." House scoffed playfully. "And you better enjoy your big boy bed while it lasts. Tomorrow I am going to put a rail on that thing. No more hand-less wonders falling out of bed and disturbing my beauty sleep."

Wilson blushed and looked down at his covers. "Are you serious?"

"Don't be embarrassed Jimmy. I hear all of the cool kids have them these days. And I need my sleep."

"You need a lot more than sleep to fix…" Wilson began to grumble.

"Aw. Looks like someone is cranky and needs some sleep himself." House teased in a condescending tone. Wilson rolled his eyes.

"Nite House."

"Nite Wilson." House left the hall light on and moved his cane next to his bed just in case Jimmy needed him again. He was glad Wilson was once again resting peacefully but worried about the nightmare. He was certain he knew what it was about but clueless on how to help. He hoped Wilson wouldn't want to talk about it in the morning. That sort of talking wasn't his strong suit either. He sat down on his bed and switched on his laptop.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Morning Goldilocks." House grinned at Wilson as he sat in a chair attaching the new child-safe rail to the side of Wilson's bed. Wilson hadn't stirred when House left for the store that morning or when had returned with several armfuls of shopping bags and the bed rail. House figured Wilson was still tired after last night's episode and could probably use the sleep.

"What the hell are you doing?" Wilson grouched.

"What does it look like? I am keeping the floor away from my sweet little Goldilocks and his fragile nose." House grinned at Wilson.

"What? I thought you were joking about the stupid rail. I'm injured, not mentally deficient."

"That's not what your…" House paused. This was definitely not the time to joke about ex-wives. "You have no hands. Therefore you can't catch yourself when you fall. So Your bestest buddy is trying to keep you safe."

"Bestest buddy my ass." Wilson grumbled. He didn't look over to see the slightly hurt look on House's face at the comment. "Did you at least bring home breakfast?"

"Well with your attitude I would say no but far be it from me to be cruel to a cripple. Unlike some people I know." House shuffled off to the kitchen and returned with a freshly made fruit smoothie in a large glass. House stuck a straw in the glass as he sat in on a small table next to Wilson's bed. "Don't get too excited. It's just one of those add ice then throw in blender deals."

Wilson looked a bit shocked. "You own a blender?"

"Bought one this morning." House said lightly. "I also grabbed you these." House retrieved a few pairs of pajama pants and tops from a shopping bag next to his foot.

"House." Wilson groaned. The pajamas looked comfortable but the patterns would be more at home on kid's clothes. Race cars zoomed across one pair, monster trucks crashed across another, motor cycles raced across yet another and various breeds of dog trotted across the last pair.

"They were on sale." House said innocently. "Do you think I would pick out clothes just to embarrass you Jimmy?"

"You could care less about sales. And yes, I do."

"They reminded me of your ties." House gave Wilson an evil smile.

"My ties don't look they belong to a preschooler."

"No, they look like you let a preschooler help pick them out. Anyway, I bought you some sweat pants and t-shirts in case we need to go anywhere someone might actually see you." House pulled few pairs of plain blue sweat pants and a pack of gray cotton t-shirts out of another bag and waved them in Wilson's face.

"Thanks" Wilson leaned over to take another sip of his smoothie. "This is actually pretty good."

"Too bad. I was hoping it would taste like crap." House went back to attaching the rail to Wilson's bed. "I don't want you to stop cooking for me when those hands of yours are back in full working order."

"I promise I will make you as many pancakes as you want as soon as the casts come off." Wilson smiled. "Just please don't buy me any more clothes that look like they came from the children's department? In fact next time you want to add to my wardrobe bring me along with ok?"

"There better be lots of macadamia nuts in those pancakes." House pretended to grumble. He was really just relieved Wilson seemed to be in a decent mood and wasn't trying to talk about last night's nightmare.

"I might even consider throwing in some chocolate chips too."

"Why Jimmy! Don't tease a boy like that." Wilson laughed as House pretended to swoon.

"Boy nothing…you are an old man at best." Wilson gave House a teasing grin.

"Old man? Who picked out those pajamas?" House pretended to be insulted. "Oh that reminds me." House rummaged around through the bags. "I brought you one more thing."

"God help me."

"Here." House quickly spread a large blanket over top the comforter covering his friend. It was a cheerful red and featured small West Highland White Terriers that closely resembled Wilson's dog Hector chewing up newspapers and digging holes.

Wilson studied House closely. "Are you being nice to me?"

"God no." House scoffed. "I just want my blankets back before you permanently despoil them. And this blanket is so ugly I could care less what you do to it. I was hoping you'd hate it."

Wilson rubbed his uncasted foot over the soft fleece of the blanket. House could tell the soft material along with the familiar looking dog was comforting. Just what he was hoping for…not that he cared. He just had read online that having something comforting in bed often helped people suffering from nightmares. And he didn't want Wilson waking him up again.

"Thanks House." House pulled the blanket up further and tucked it under Wilson's chin.

"For what? Accusing you of potentially despoiling my blankets?" House stole a sip of Wilson's smoothie. "TV time. I don't want to miss General Hospital." House flicked on the TV and began to stare at the screen.

"House…."

"Shhh. Or I'll tell Cuddy you sleep with a rail on the side of your bed."

"Then I'll tell her that you are totally into race car pajamas." House smiled at the TV screen. He hated to admit it but he was glad to be there for Wilson. He was after all his bestest buddy.


	7. Chapter 7

Just a short little chapter...mostly an exchange between House and Wilson. No own and all that. Thanks for all of the great reviews. I am glad you are all enjoying the story thus far.

"House, open this door right now. I'm serious!" Dr Lisa Cuddy stood pounding on the door of 221B.

"No mommy! I can tell you're mad at me." House said in a ridiculously child-like tone. He laughed to himself imagining Cuddy's angry expression as she stood on the other side of the door.

"House stop messing around or I'll knock this door down." Cuddy was becoming exasperated. She had been knocking on the door for over five minutes and had received nothing but a string of sarcastic comments and lewd jokes.

"You can huff and puff all you want. This House is made of bricks."

"House, please just open the damn door."

"Are you naked?"

"What do you think?"

"If I told you I was naked would you go away?"

"No."

House threw the door open and greeted his boss with a lecherous grin. "Ha! I knew you wanted to see me naked! All these years all you had to do was ask."

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "I am not here to see you. I came to check on Wilson. You haven't scheduled any follow up appointments for him yet. Is he doing okay?"

"Wilson? Wilson? Oh him. I stuffed him in a closet days ago. He was getting on my nerves."

"House…"

"He's fine Cuddy. He is all knocked out on pain pills and sleeping like a baby. I've been feeding him, cleaning up after him and washing out his cage. He couldn't be happier…oh except for that whole getting the hell beat out of him thing."

"I know you care about Wilson" Cuddy said gently. "But he needs to see a doctor to make sure he is healing okay."

"Hmm. Doctor. Doctor? Where could we find one of those around here?" House pretended to be thinking. "What does that MD at the end of my name stand for again? Mean Dude? Monster-truck Driver?"

"House. I know you are a doctor. But Wilson is really fragile right now. In his delicate state he needs…."

"Oh so that is what this about?" House interrupted. "You wanted to come weep over the poor broken Wilson? Hold his hand and tell him how sorry you are and how sad and pathetic he is?"

"Wilson has been through a lot. He needs…."

"He needs his friends to treat him like they always have. Not to cry over him like some poor dying puppy."

"I know you aren't…"

"If you want someone to weep with go find Cameron. Wilson isn't an idiot. If he needs someone to talk to he'll go hire a shrink. Not that talking to a shrink makes you not an idiot."

Cuddy peaked around House's shoulder. "Can I at least go in and say hi? I brought a box with all the get well gifts you left behind when you decided to play kidnapper."

"Sure if you like talking to sleeping people. And no I am not waking Goldilocks for you."

"Has he been sleeping a lot?" Cuddy looked worried. "That could be a sign of… wait did you just call James Goldilocks?."

"A sign of someone who is on strong pretty strong painkillers and hasn't built up a tolerance? And it was his stripper name in college."

"Fine. Keep messing with me. I'll leave the box on the porch. But you better schedule a follow up visit within the next two weeks or I'll send your whole team the next time. And Cameron and Chase too."

House stood and watched Cuddy walk out of the apartment with her hand on her hips. He nearly cringed as she slammed the door behind her. He hadn't planned on messing with his boss beyond his usual teasing but the last thing Wilson needed to hear right now was all that _really fragile,delicate state_ crap. It would have him sniveling for weeks about how everyone thought he was a pansy and a weakling.

"Wilson?" House turned around, expecting to be greeted by silence and Wilson sleeping soundly on the daybed.

"I don't need your help." Wilson was on the floor a few feet from the bed. House was surprised his friend had managed to get past the rail on the bed. Not bad for someone with no free hands and one functional leg.

"Obviously." House walked over to the bed and switched on the TV.

Wilson turned his head and glared at House. "I don't need anyone's help. I am not some helpless child."

"Never said you were. Do you see me trying to help you? I was going to suggest taking a goldfish out of water and seeing who wins in a race to the bathroom. But it is obvious you are doing fine on your own." House kept his eyes on TV screen.

"What happened to me doesn't make me weak or pathetic. I was embarrassed. I was afraid to talk about it. I mean look at who my so-called friends are? Can you blame me?"

House sighed and turned away from the TV. "Look Wilson. Cuddy couldn't help herself. She sees someone with a stubbed toe and wants to go all bleeding heart. She is almost as bad as Cameron. The two of them should start a club of Pathetic People with Bleeding Hearts. Hmm…PPBH is a bit too close to PPTH huh?" House looked to see if his joke had any effect. Wilson just gave him a bitter stare. "The only pathetic thing is man who has given a million lectures on the evils of refusing help flopping around on the floor like a fish."

"I don't look like a fish." Wilson grumbled.

"Sure you don't Nemo. Now are you going to let the perfectly good cripple sitting right next to help you up or are you going to roll on the floor like a hypocrite?"

Wilson put an arm up in the air. House rolled his eyes and pulled Wilson back over to the bed. The child-proof railing made getting him back in twice as difficult. House had a feeling his leg wasn't going to be happy later on in the night.

"I just don't want everyone staring at me like I am some kind of victim."

"Yes…no one will stare if you flop on the floor and proclaim that you are not a pansy." House said sarcastically. He looked at Wilson and let his voice soften just a bit. "Look..do I look like I am feeling sorry for you? Show people you aren't pathetic by acting like yourself. When you are ready go back to work, see patients, lecture people on how they need to change their sad and miserable ways, buy me lunch. Talk to some damn shrink and move on."

"If you don't think I am pathetic and helpless why did you bring me here? Why are you being so nice to me?" Wilson challenged.

"Because Cameron wanted to take you home and use it on her application for sainthood. I was afraid with that on her record she might succeed in convincing the pope this time. And if this is your idea of someone being nice to you then we have been hanging out for way too long now."

Wilson took a deep breath. He looked down then looked back up at House. "You're right. Over hearing Cuddy just upset me and I over reacted. "

"Of course I'm right Jimmy. I'm me."

Wilson rolled his eyes. "And you think Cameron is the one who considers herself some kind of saint."

"I'm not a saint. Just all knowing. And let's get something straight. After this I go back to being the one laying on the floor getting the lecture. Me lecturing you is just freaky."

"Sure thing."

"Okay. No more talking. TV time again. New season of Survivor."

"Oh, well we can't miss that." Wilson said sarcastically.

"No we can't Jimmy. No we can't."


	8. Chapter 8

No own.....

"We're leaving in fifteen minutes." House bellowed across the apartment.

"I heard you five minutes ago." grumbled Wilson. "It's not like I can do anything to get ready."

"Oh cheer up Goldilocks." House shuffled into the living room, pulling a t-shirt over his head as he went. "I'm sorry you can't blow dry your hair for a half hour. But I am sure now that you're a cripple people will cut you some slack if you don't look like you just stepped out of a Gap add. Not that you ever do."

"Oh har-har. I look like crap. And I am NOT leaving the house in these pajamas." Wilson frowned.

"Wilson, you're going to a building full of sick people. Everyone looks like crap." House stopped to consider. "Well maybe Chase looks like he just stepped out of a Gap add. But do you really want to try to compete with that? The little kola is obviously trying way too hard." Seeing the distressed look on Wilson's face House went back to the bedroom and returned with a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. "As adorable as you look in those race cars I can't take that pouting all the way to the hospital."

"Thanks." Wilson's voice dripped with sarcasm. He stared at the ceiling as House pulled off his pajamas and pulled on the sweats and t-shirt. "My hair feels greasy."

"Probably all of that gel you use." House offered. When Wilson didn't crack a smile House let out a deep sigh. Ever since the incident after Cuddy's visit Wilson had been quiet and sullen. He was starting to remind House of himself after the infarction. He decided to stop and get Wilson's hair washed at a local salon on the way to the hospital.

"Are we going or not?"

"Oh I wouldn't want to deprive anyone of your delightful presents." House rolled his eyes. "I am sure all of your little baldies are going to love your new Oscar the Grouch approach to life."

"You're one to talk." Wilson shifted his gaze to his feet as House helped him into a wheel chair and started to push him out to the car.

As they drove towards the hospital the car was way too quiet for House's taste. He cranked up the radio, trying to provoke Wilson into talking. When that didn't work he switched over to the CD player."Hey Goldilocks. Here's one for you." House turned up R.E.M.'s "Everybody Hurts as loud as it would go.

"Knock it off House." Wilson said lamely as he continued to stare out the window.

House pulled over the car. "Will you knock this shit off? I am supposed to be one with the Oscar complex. You're supposed to be the ray of sunshine on a cloudy day. Just looking at you is depressing."

"I'm sorry." Wilson's voice was flat and he didn't take his eyes off the side of the road.

"Don't be sorry. Just knock it off. Moping around doesn't help anyone, especially you."

"Like you never mope around. What do you want me to do?"

"Well we can either sit here listening to Everybody Hurts while you cry and reflect on how cruel life is or you can pretend to be okay and we go get your hair washed. I vote for number two." Wilson shot House a clearly fake smile. "Thank god. And I thought we agreed you would be giving the lectures from now on." Wilson just shrugged.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Well that wasn't completely humiliating." Wilson tried to avoid eye contact with people in the clinic's lobby as House pushed him along in the wheelchair.

"What? That girl was hot with a capital H. I'd do her. If you are going to complain about the help I'll pay Cuddy to wash your hair next time. In a turtle neck so you can't see any fun bags."

"Why don't we trade? You can have broke arms and the pretty girl can wash your hair. Well what's left of it anyway." Wilson said dryly. House had hoped that the trip to the salon would lift Wilson's spirits. Not that he cared. He was just tired of the whining. But apparently the trip had the opposite effect.

"I don't need broken arms to get girls to wash my hair Jimmy."

"No..all you need is your wallet with money in it."

"They take card too."

"Oh well thank god for that."

"You bet." House grinned. When Wilson didn't return the favor House tried changing the subject. "You got an appointment with Foreman."

"Why Foreman?"

"You said you didn't want anyone feeling sorry for you. I couldn't exactly set you up for an exam with Cameron. Foreman is one step away from me. He won't give a damn. And he's a decent doctor so you can almost trust him." Wilson just nodded. "Will you say something?"

"No." Wilson rolled his eyes.

"Wilson?" Cuddy's voice came from behind them.

"Mr. Sunshine is over here." House said a little too loudly, pointing a finger at the top of Wilson's head.

"How are you doing?" Cuddy said in a condescending voice.

"I'm fine. I wish people would stop asking."

Cuddy looked a bit shocked at Wilson's almost House-like response to her question. "Well I am glad to see you out and about again. I just wanted to give these to you." She held out a manila envelope. "Court papers. They didn't have an address for you so they were sent here."

"You'll have to give them to House. No hands." House shrugged as he took the papers from Cuddy.

"Okay. Well I'll see you two later." Cuddy shot a saddened look at the two men as she headed back towards her office.

"House? Wilson?" Foreman came strolling out of one of the exam rooms.

"Aw! Blackula!" House said in a falsely cheerful voice.

"Shut up House." Wilson and Foreman said in unison.

Foreman took the chair from House and started to push Wilson into an exam room. House started to follow. "Stay out there House. I don't need you in here telling me how I suck as a doctor."

"What? Why I am insulted. What makes you think…" House pretended to pout.

"I want him in the room." Wilson interrupted quietly.

"Huh?" Foreman and House both shot Wilson a puzzled look.

"I want him in the room." Wilson mumbled. House just nodded.

"Okay. Well…let's just carry one shall we?" House sat on a stool in the corner and watched Foreman carry out the exam. Wilson didn't say a word as Foreman poked and prodded him. "I'm going to take him to radiology. You want to come?"

House shook his head. "I have to go de-cootie my office. And if I find anything out of place you are all fired."

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Back in his office House sat bouncing a ball across the floor. He would never admit it but he was worrying about his bestest buddy. Wilson was depressed and House couldn't blame him. But the thought of Jimmy turning into House 2.0 was too much for him. As annoying as he could be, he was Jimmy. House picked up the case reports his ducklings had left him and tossed them into the trash unread. He headed back down to the clinic hoping for some good news from Foreman.


	9. Chapter 9

Once again, again no own. Enjoy (hopefully)

"House?" House was trying to get to the elevator down to the clinic but an angry blonde Australian stood in his way. "Did you tell Cameron she could buy a cat?"

"No." House said slowly as he tried to reach past Dr. Robert Chase to hit the elevator button. "I told her I would talk you into letting her get a kitten."

"Well she's been bugging me about it for weeks." Chase put up a hand and blocked House from hitting the button.

"So get her one." House tried to hit Chase in the leg with his cane.

"I tried. She said you were going to bring one after I told you it was okay." Chase stuck out his foot and knocked the cane out of House hand.

"So go get her a kitten while she's at work and tell her I brought it by while she was gone." House handed Chase a fifty. "Now give me back my cane and move along."

Chase took the money and picked the cane up off the floor. "Great idea. Perfect. Thanks." He smiled and started down the hallway.

"Of course it's a great idea. I came up with it!" House shouted after Chase as he got in the elevator. He pushed a button and headed down to the clinic.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"House! Thank god you're here." Foreman intercepted the other doctor as soon as he stepped out of the elevator.

"Yes. Buddha be praised." House said sarcastically.

Foreman ignored House's comment. "We finished Wilson's exam and now he is acting like…well YOU. He won't let the nurse or me help him change out of his gown. He being rude and belligerent and…very House."

House groaned. He shoved his way past Foreman and into the exam room. Wilson sat in a wheel chair staring into space, his clothes in a pile at his feet. "You are an idiot, you know that?"

"Shut up House." Wilson continued to stare into space.

"You're pathetic. You spend years lecturing me about letting people help and not feeling sorry for myself and how being a cripple shouldn't take over my life. Then one little thing happens to you and you're in the same place you tell me I shouldn't be. Pathetic."

"You call this one little thing?" Wilson held up his casted arms and waved them at his friend.

"One thing. One time. Someone who was supposed to care about you hurt you and treated you like shit. You think you are the first person that has ever happened to?"

"I failed in another relationship…."

"Oh there's a shocker. Wilson in a bad relationship. Wilson getting a divorce again. You care about everyone. You don't know how to walk away…."

Wilson cut House off mid sentence. "I let her..."

"Yes. It would have been better if you would have gone to someone who cared about you and told them. If I would have…"

Wilson gave House a look of complete shock. "Are you saying you care about me?"

"Typical Wilson. Trying to deflect…."

"You care about me."

House walked over to the door. He opened it and peeked out into the hallway. Foreman had left to deal with other,more compliant patients. The nurses bustled about their regular business. House shut the door again and locked it. He looked Wilson straight it the eye. "I am only going to say this once. And if you repeat it ever, to anyone, I will tell them you are a liar. And you wet the bed, paint your toe nails and any other embarrassing thing I can remember you ever telling me. I'll make stuff up if I have to."

Wilson looked back at House. "You really do care about me."

"Of course I do, you moron! Why do you think I have been hanging around you all of these years? It certainly isn't for the conversation. Why do think that I have hauled your drunken ass out of bars? Let you sleep on my couch? Let you drink my beer? Do you think I do it so you will buy my lunch? You are annoying. You waste your time lecturing people who don't care and you care about everyone who talks to you for more than five minutes. You have horrible taste in women and clothes and most of the stuff you eat looks like vomit. But I do. Care."

Wilson blinked his eyes in disbelief. "You just said…"

"I know what I just said. I was the one who just said it. Now quit acting like a miserable, pathetic ass. There is only room for one of those around here and you have a prettier face than I do so people will get sick of me first." House used his cane to pick Wilson's clothes off of the floor. "You look ridiculous in that gown."

Wilson sat there quietly as House dressed him. "Now what?"

"You do whatever you think will help you get past this. Except leaving the hospital and moving to another town. That was a stupid idea that last time you tried it. And I can't afford another private investigator." Wilson was smiling as House pushed him back out to the car. They had left without even saying goodbye to Cuddy or Foreman. House had just wanted to get out of there while Wilson was still in a good mood. "You have court in a week by the way. When did Foreman say those casts can come off?"

"Not for at least another two weeks. Why?"

"You need to look as pathetic as possible in court. Now wipe that stupid grin off of your face. You look like an idiot."

Wilson grinned up at House. "You care about me."

House frowned. "I mean it this time. Next go around I screw up and you give the annoying lecture." But House couldn't help smiling to himself when Wilson wasn't looking.


	10. Chapter 10

"Oh god, Greg. Look at him. How is he doing?" Stacey whispered as she watched Wilson doze on the daybed in House's living room.

"Better. He's been wasting his time with a shrink. So what do you think? Do we have a case or not?"

"Have a case? Are you kidding me? I could have this women put away for years if James would agree to something outside of civil court. As it is I'll have her paying alimony and James will own anything she has ever touched. How have you been?"

House shifted uncomfortably. "We're here to talk about Wilson."

"Well your place sure looks clean and Wilson is still alive. I see you are actually making an effort here."

"He cares about me." Wilson mumbled in his sleep.

"That's the meds taking. I just shoved everything in the closet and pulled Wilson out from under the bed before you got here."

"Sure you did." Stacey laughed. "I'll see you in court."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

House watched Wilson intently as his friend sat on the witness stand testifying. Tears ran down Wilson's face as he recalled the pain he had suffered at the hands of someone who was supposed to care for him. _It's almost over Jimmy _House thought to himself. House had already taken the stand and things were winding down. It looked as if though Wilson would be the last person to speak.

"You did good Jimmy." House whispered as he helped Wilson into the wheel chair and pushed him back over to the table they had been seated at. He took a tissue from his pocket and gently wiped Wilson's face then hesitantly put a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. It was almost over. Stacey looked over and gave the two men a confident smile. Wilson had done well and his ex was going to pay, quite literally, for what she had done.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

House woke up to the sound of Wilson's blow dryer. Ever since the casts had come off he had been woken by that sound every morning. House groaned. His head hurt and his nose felt stuffed up.

Wilson poked his head through the doorway. "Morning House. Time to…hey are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine." House grumbled. He rolled over to face the wall.

"You're burning up!" Wilson's cool hand felt good on House's forehead. "I'm going to call Cuddy and tell her you won't be coming into day. You should have gone to bed earlier last night. You said you weren't feeling good when you got off work yesterday. You need to take better care of yourself, House."

"I'm…." Too late. House could hear Wilson dialing in the living room.

"Yeah…he's really warm. Are you sure? You're right; he won't do anything but drink and watch TV if I leave him alone. We'll both see you later on in the week. Hopefully by Thursday." House heard Wilson talking into the phone.

House felt like crap. His head hurt and his body was aching. But he smiled. Wilson was back to his old annoying and overly-worried self.

"Hey." Wilson came back into the room. "I'm going to run to the store. Are you going to be alright?"

"Everything is going to be fine." House smiled at Wilson.

Wilson gave House a puzzled look. "Okay. Well I'll be right back. Do you need anything?"

"Nope. I'm good." House mumbled as he drifted back to sleep. Everything was back as it should be. Now he all he had to do was think up a way to dispose of Wilson's hair dryer without Goldilocks suspecting it was him…..

End.


End file.
